


Only for a Minute

by mista_mista



Series: roulette [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Lalafell Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), nero being nero yknow how he is, no beta we cruising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mista_mista/pseuds/mista_mista
Summary: Nothing ever goes according to plan when Nero is involved.
Relationships: Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light
Series: roulette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608436
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Only for a Minute

**Author's Note:**

> i had to think up a name on the fly because the title was just emojis before so.....  
> title from 'happier - marshmello & bastille'  
> just in case you didn't read the tags, if lalafells being in a relationship with other races bothers you then you might wanna back out.

The sky opened up and lightning struck not far from where they stood. 

Nero stood tall, expression unreadable and his arms crossed over his chest, while Malika shivered beside him. The downpour had caught them unaware and the machine they had come to test laid useless not far from them. Malika was the only one of the two that was drenched, as she had been setting up sensors while Nero had been under the safety of an outcropping, where they now stood. She shivered again and wrapped her arms around herself the best she could. Rain had not been in the forecast and it was likely that until it stopped they were stuck where they were. The machine they were testing was important to Nero’s research, at least that’s what he had said, but no one knew they were out here. 

And it seemed unlikely that he would let her call Cid for help.

“What now?” Her teeth chattered when she talked and Nero suddenly looked at her, as if he only just remembered he wasn’t alone. 

“We wait,” he sighed, his voice echoing off the rocks, and stepped out of her line of vision to go look at the machine. She wondered if he knew how to lower his voice to a normal speaking range. It always seemed like he had to speak louder than everyone else. Never yelling unless the situation called for it but always loud and clear. “The rain will stop eventually and we will continue the experiment.”

Malika frowned, shivers wracking her body as a cold wind blew over them. She opened her mouth to ask another question but saw him kneeling next to his work, already distracted by what made it tick. A scowl worked its way onto her face. 

“Stupid Allagans,” she mumbled under her breath, quiet as she sat down on a dry patch of sand and stared out into the pouring rain.

It was lucky Nero had found this place when they first arrived. The outcrop was a good place to stay out of the desert sun, and now the sudden rain, and kept them hidden in case of any attacks. That’s why she was there though. Protect the 'researcher', though he could handle himself, and help where needed. It was a mission she had done many times before but at least she knew her charge this time. Though could one really say they knew Nero? He surprised even those that had known him for years...

The time passed slowly with only the sounds of rain and Nero’s groaning while he tinkered away to keep her company and the slowly setting sun to mark the passage of time. Malika sat where she had, not moving but still shivering, and was praying for her clothes would dry faster. She had forgotten how cold the desert could become when there was no sun and knew once the sun went down it would only get worse.

\- 

It had been hours and the rain showed no signs of slowly down, let alone stopping. 

“Here.”

Malika looked up, startled from her thoughts, to see Nero kneeling beside her. The red Ironworks shirt he had been wearing was off and he was holding it out to her. He had on an undershirt, sleeveless but with a high collar, so he wouldn’t be too cold. She stared up at him, eyes wide, but shook her head.

“What about you?” She asked, shifting slightly. The shirt was dry, most likely warm, and she was freezing, her clothes and now sand still sticking to her skin in an unpleasant manner.

“Really?” He scoffed. “This is nothing compared to Ilsaberd. Plus, I’m not the one who’s been shivering for the past few bells. The sound of your teeth chattering is beginning to annoy me.” 

The corners of her mouth tipped down into a frown and she looked away from him. “No thank you,” she said staring back out into the rain. “I’ll be fine.”

The shirt was suddenly dropped on her head and she jumped to her feet, ready to yell at him. But Nero was already walking away, back to his work. 

“Just put it on,” he spoke, peering over his shoulder to see her still standing there. He shook his head and looked away to give her a sense of privacy. “Take those wet clothes off too. If you get sick, I'll never hear the end of it.” 

Malika stared at him, suddenly feeling very cross, but knew he was right. She had a good tolerance towards illness but knew that wouldn't last much longer in the cold. She walked to the far end of the outcrop, where some rocks had presumably fallen long ago, and laid Nero’s shirt on it. 

Making quick work of her own wet clothes, she spread those out on the rocks, hoping that would make them dry faster. She slipped Nero’s shirt on and it was much too big for her. It reached down to the tops of her feet and the sleeves fell far past her finger tips. To be honest, she had expected as much, there was quite a size difference between the two, but this was a little embarrassing. Frowning, she rolled up the sleeves the best she could but could do nothing about the length or width except to tie a makeshift belt around her waist.

“Are you done yet?” Nero spoke suddenly, his back still turned to her. “How long does it take to change?”

She glared at the back of his head and debated throwing a rock towards him. “My clothes needed spread out to dry.”

Taking that to mean she was decent, Nero turned around and couldn’t help but laugh. Malika crossed her arms and shrunk down into herself, glaring daggers. After a moment he quieted down and sat down on the ground next to his machine. “This is not something I thought I’d ever see. The vaunted Warrior of Light, Eikon Slayer, and Savior of Eorzea wearing my shirt as a dress. My, my... what would people say?”

“You insisted!”

There was that smirk again. “Yes, yes, I suppose I did,” he motioned for her to come closer. “Come here.”

She was slightly suspicious, the last time he had wanted her to get close she had smelled of smoke for a week, but she listened anyway. Taking handfuls of the shirt in her hands, she lifted them like she was wearing a dress so the hem of the shirt was not dragging in the sand and went to stand next to him.

“Yes?” She asked, staring at him expectantly and dropping the handfuls of fabric. 

He patted his lap, “Sit.”

“Excuse me?” Her voice was a bit louder than expected and she quickly shut her mouth. 

“Sit,” he looked at her, seeming almost bored except for the smile tugging on his lips. Malika was starting to think he liked making her react like this. “The weather doesn’t seem like it will stop anytime soon and if it gets any colder I’m afraid you’ll shake apart.” 

“But why?” She hesitated, hands coming to rest on her hips. Nero just quirked his eyebrow in response and tilted his head down. Malika sighed heavily. “Fine.”

He held his arms open, an invitation, and she plopped down on his lap. If she sat threw herself down a little harder than expected then that was no one's business. Suddenly his arms were around her and she let out a noise that could almost be called a squeak. But the Warrior of Light would never do that and if asked she would deny it.

His chin rested on the top of her head and he held her closer, the heat of his body permeating through the shirt he had loaned her. It was… oddly comforting to feel this way. Leaning back against his chest, she let herself relax and breathe deeply. He smelled of cerueluem and something else she couldn’t quite place, something distinctly Nero that she had no name for. Releasing the breath she was holding, she smiled and placed a hand on his forearm.

“Thank you,” she spoke the word softly, her voice almost a whisper. Gently squeezing his arm, she closed her eyes. 

She had to admit… this was nice. Circumstances aside, she wouldn't mind this happening again. 

All was peaceful for a while. The sound of rain and warmth lulling her into a dream like state...

“Malika.”

Her eyes flew open. Nero rarely, if ever, called her by her name. She jumped up, body tense and her senses on high alert just in case something dangerous was near. She was here to protect him after all and she would not fail. Looking around, she found nothing

But she wasn’t prepared for what he did next.

One of his hands moved to grip her shoulder, turning her then holding her still, and the other cupped the side of her head all in one smooth motion. Her eyes were wide as his face drew closer to hers and she was too shocked to move. 

His lips pressed against hers, the kiss almost chaste.

The two stayed like that for a moment; Malika frozen where, eyes wide, and Nero, eyes closed, touching her more gently than he had ever done before. When she could move again, she brought her hands up to cup his hand on her cheek and hold it where it was. Her eyes slipped closed and she tried to move forward to get closer.

But the moment was over as quick as it came.

He pulled away first, thumb rubbing circles on her skin. His eyes opened slowly and Malika’s heart beat loudly in her chest as she did the same.

“Nero, I…”

Before she could finish speaking his expression shifted back to normal. His moved his hands away from her to rest on the ground beside him and causing hers to fall to her sides. His grin was lopsided when he spoke, “I think we should call Garlond.”

Malika could do nothing but nod.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna fill the lala WoL tag by myself if i gotta. come on yall this is prime real estate  
> the series tag is because i like npc/wol so I'm about to go on a journey and yall gotta suffer with me


End file.
